


New Years Tradition

by ZackOfTheNight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka and Anakin are married, F/M, Fluffy, Happy New Year!, Skywalker Family, Toy Blaster, new years eve fic, new years fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackOfTheNight/pseuds/ZackOfTheNight
Summary: Stuff like this happens every year to them.





	New Years Tradition

“Leia put the blaster down.” Ahsoka calmly spoke to her stepdaughter.

 

With the New Year arriving to the galaxy, the Skywalkers were attempting to finish their tradition, a family photo.

 

Anakin walked out of the bedroom alongside his droid, both of them carrying the camera equipment. R2 would set it up lastly to turn on the timer to be able to fly over just in time to take the photo. 

 

After seeing her husband enter, Ahsoka realized something important was missing.

 

“Where’s Luke?” She gave a concern look to Anakin.

 

“He told me that he wanted to pick the spot for the photo.”

 

“Right, but he’s not to be seen or heard around here.”

 

Anakin walked over to the window, examining the front yard for any sign of Luke. Nothing, now both parents were concerned.

 

“I don’t see him. He always likes to run away.” Anakin let his disappointment run through the room, Ahsoka notices.

 

“Well, he definitely didn’t get it from you.” She moved to the side of him and grabbed his hand, bringing Anakin back to a state of calm. He smiles to his wife who knows how to support him in any situation.

 

“Thanks dear.”

 

While the parents were distracted, Leia snuck back to couch where the blaster laid. She grabbed it and took off to the door. Wanting more play time.

 

“Leia! Drop that! Help us find your brother!”

 

She didn’t drop her favorite toy, the little girl ran outside. Naturally the two chased after her, both of them using the force to bring her to a gentle stop. Anakin then brings her into his arms as they still try figure out where Luke had went.

 

“Well we have one, now we just need the other.” A sound came behind them, the blaster got taken away from Leia and flew over to the treehouse to the side of the parents. They see the blaster land in the hands of Luke. Both Anakin and Ahsoka were surprised.

 

“I thought I felt a new presence in the force.” Anakin gave a sign of approval to his son while Leia stared him down, not forgiving her twin brother for stealing from her.

 

“Good idea Luke. Now come on down.” Ahsoka encouraged Luke to hurry down so they can get the picture in time and see uncle Obi-Wan later.

 

“Hold on Ahsoka, I think this is what he wants.” Anakin looked over to her, their eyes meet and Ahsoka understood now.

 

The next day, the whole galaxy welcomed the new year. With no major conflicts, the galaxy could celebrate for once. Ahsoka brought fresh hot chocolate for everyone from the kitchen. She curls up the side of Anakin as they watch Luke try to show Leia the ways of the force. Above them laid the new and unique photo of the skywalkers welcoming the New Year from the treehouse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed it, leave a kudos or comment. Help a writer, even a little feedback can make a difference.
> 
> Let the New Year help you in being even better. Set milestones that you want to achieve and hit them. This will make your year a success rather than being just another year. You’re amazing, Happy New Year!


End file.
